Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Arctiguana
Articguana is one of Ben 10,000's future aliens, but has appeared in Omniverse. '' Abilities *Ice Breath *Can make high jumps *Blasts ice shards (Omniverse Frontier) *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agilty Weakness If his breath is used too much, he needs to catch his breath before firing his freezing breath again. Ben 10: Ultimate Power In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, he is metioned by Mygax and then Tetrax. His species was said to be an enemy of petropians during the war with petropians. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, he is a strong puncher and can roll into a spiky ball. He has claws, too. Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot Articguana has an unknown ultimate form that will appear. He looks normal too. Except a tiny bit different. Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 Ben 10: Superverse All I can say is he will appear in Ben 10: Superverse "very" soon... Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse A simulation of him appeared in The Trouble With Doubles and was defeated by Ben as Scorch.He makes his first reappearance in To The Past, being used by present Ben to fight Vilgax and Psyphon. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He will appear. "Ken 10" universe In this alternate timeline, Articguana is one of Ken's original aliens when he first found the Omnitrix Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures In Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures, Articguana 's appearance is more lizard-like and has a slimmer body. He now has a large dorsal fin on his back instead of just three and his gills are now on the sides of his neck. He now wears a black shirt with five white triangle lines, black four clawed hands and white two clawed legs which have small blades under them. He also has a long tail with three spikes on top and two more on the bottom and are black and white on the sides. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Articguana was confirmed to be unlocked by Azmuth when he gave Ben the Omnitrix in Ultimate Alien along with Buzzshock. Ben 10 Omniverse (Alternate Timeline) He is a confirmed alien for Ben 10 omniverse season 1 Ben 10: New Life *Waking Up: Part 1 Back in Action: Alien Universe Articguana made his debut in ''Limited, where the Mummy forced him to replace Humungousaur as one of the locked forms in the "Omnitrix" (by accident). See Also *Ben 10: Alien Universe *Ben Tennyson/Alien Universe John Smith 10 Articguana was unlocked by the electromagnetic interference from the Tiffin. He has a laid back personality, using words like "cool" and "chillax" often. Despite being new, he has become one of John's most trusted aliens, able to hold his own against Ultimate Rath. Appearances: *Con on Ice (unintentional transformation) *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) *Simian Says (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8 ) *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) *The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle: *Burning Sensation *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *The Exchange Ben 10 Omniverse Frontier In this series, Articguana? has a more muscular, but thick dinosaur/crocodile-like appearance. He has a green-and-white belt similar to the other aliens' belts, has four fins instead of three, his chest is white while his legs are black, but his arms are slightly blue. He has more of a crocodile-like snout instead of a mouth and has black lines under his eyes and jaw. The Omnitrix symbol is seen on his belt. Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks the same in OS. Gallery ArticguanaCeroabsolutoAf.png|A rendering of Artiguana in Ultimate Alien Articguana.png ArticguanabyNecrofriggianocopy3.gif|albedo as articguana omniverse AGRF.png|In Rory 15 Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Infinite Power Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ice aliens Category:Ben 10: Full Power Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Elematrix Category:Clate 8 characters Category:Blue Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Variable X Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15